


Citrine

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Gemstones [13]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blessing, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different reality, a different choice, a different fate:</p>
<p>Watch as the Knights of the Round are Summoned, their reactions and thoughts in These fleeting minutes. Short Chapter-Snippets as they look upon the Once and Future King, living not a life of bloodshed and betrayal, but of love and happiness.<br/>Watch as Saber meets friends of old, and tears are shed.</p>
<p>Each Chapter is Stand-Alone in a Parallel Universe, and each focuses on one of the Knights. They are roughly a little more than 1000 Words Long each.</p>
<p>Twelve down; the fair Queen, Steward, the loyal friend, the best Knight, the White Knight, the Traitor Son, the True Hero of the Grail Quest, the Other True Hero of the Grail Quest, The-Father-who-is-not-one-of-the-Knights-but-an-Assassin, the Archer who Doubted, the not quite King, the Third True Hero of the Grail Quest and now the Father!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrine

**Author's Note:**

> Cover's up! Take a look at it on my DeviantArt! http://horrorklonklinge.deviantart.com/

The room was illuminated by the glow of the summoning circle. Prana gathered around it and pulsed brightly as if alive, and Servant Rider emerged from it, stretching once in sheer bliss at the strange magic working through his corporeal form.

He felt a good twenty years younger than when he'd died - no aching muscles, no sore joints.

His trusty sword at his side, he turned his attention to the two people other than him (if he could be counted as a person) in the room.

A red-haired, grinning man who reminded Rider of Percival on first glance- or Tristan, before he left. He bore himself like an archer - and next to him a stunned blonde, eyes watery.

Rider blinked. She seemed very familiar, but how was that possible…? She surely _couldn't_ be—

"…Father…"

Ah. There were ever only two people to call him that, and out of those two only one spoke so with caution.

His daughter stood there, her whole body quivering from anticipation, as she uttered the word he told her that shouldn't cross her breath.

His heart swelled with emotion, and Rider took a step forward, opening his arms, and she hugged him like in those old, gone days of her youth, which were plagued by nightmares from which she'd seek solace in his embrace.

He felt his own eyes mist over without shame.

"…my dear little child…"

They stood like that for what felt like eternity, until she separated herself from him and smiled the most brightest smile that he'd ever seen blossom on her lips.

He smiled himself, and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

"…I swore to myself that I would live till the day I saw you shine like this. And while I might not be alive anymore, my wish has been granted it seems."

His tone was not bitter, however. His child, if not by blood, was well and alive, somehow standing before him with this red-haired Magus.

Said redhead smiled himself, and spoke good-naturedly. "Well, I have never heard truer words in my life. It's a pleasure meeting you, Sir Ector."

Rider raised his eyebrow as his Master bowed curtly.

"You have raised an extraordinary woman, for which I am grateful."

Artoria blushed faintly, and Rider looked at them, amused.

"I certainly know that, Master;" his tone was laced with fondness, "but while I know her, and know that you are my Master, I have yet to hear your name."

The redhead blinked. "Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Shirou Emiya; it'll be a pleasure working together with you, I hope."

"I see." Rider nodded his head slightly, before his gaze turned colder. "How exactly do you know my daughter?"

He may be old, but he was no fool. It was quite obvious that this Shirou and Artoria knew each other and were close. And while a part of him was happy, another -the overtly paternal side of him, who still saw her as the wee child Merlin gave him to care for- was wary of the man that stood next to his daughter. Even if he seemed largely nice and calm (or at least, calmer than other magi he's met).

He would defend her honor.

Shirou smiled more thinly, and Artoria's gentle look turned slightly forced as she glanced at Rider. "There was another Grail War, in which she was summoned as Saber. Due to circumstances too long and winded to explain, she remained in the present time."

Rider blinked. That was a logical (by magi standards, at least) explanation.

Suddenly his Master bowed again, much more formal than the first time. "I'll be blunt," he said, "I asked for your daughter's hand in marriage, and we married scant two weeks ago. I know hat this isn't exactly how it should be done, but I wanted to ask you for your blessings."

Artoria's eyes widened at the very sudden and abrupt reveal of something she probably wanted to explain to him calmly and very clearly state why exactly she would marry him, and Rider blinked at the abruptness.

"Shirou!" His daughter scolded his… son in law? and Rider notes that it was the first time she said anything since her heartfelt exclamation.

He turned to her, looking apologetic, and muttered something close to 'better now than create a misunderstanding,' but Rider barely paid attention to it.

He turned back to Shirou, still somewhat numb, and asked, "why exactly would you want my blessing?"

There was a short silence, in which he tried to sort trough the knowledge the Throne granted him, desperate to find anything about modern weddings.

"Well..." the redhead smiled softly at his daughter (who wisely choose to remain silent), "its usual for the father of the bride to accompany her to the aisle after he gave his blessings in some countries."

"…Yes, I understand. It would have been rather hard for me to do so, though." Rider was dead, after all. Then something occurred to him.

"Apparently your father could have done so as well, if I understood right."

"My old man is dead." The answer was delivered in a tone of voice that suggested it was said often. With a softer tone he continued, "I'm not even sure that he would've agreed anyhow."

Rider raised his eyebrow.

"So it would mean a lot to us- to Saber- if you could give us your blessings."

"I see. Artoria?"

He turned to his silent child, looking questioningly at her, and back at Shirou. He could understand the sentiment and was ready to give the blessing, but he had to make sure that she agreed.

She fidgeted somewhat —something he hadn't seen her do since Caliburn was broken— and glanced once at Shirou, before looking back at him.

"I love this man with all my being, father."

He nodded and turned back to said man.  
If his daughter said so, he would believe her; Artoria didn't give her heart away that easily and readily. If the boy answered as simple, Rider would make sure to show him how much _he_ cared for her, husband or not.

It was such a strange thought, that Artoria was the _wife_ this time round.

"I can't imagine my life without Artoria anymore - she is the sole reason why I'm alive today. She managed to put up with that thick skull of mine during the previous war. I know that I'm not the smartest person, or the wealthiest person around and I can't give her gold and silver, but-" he glanced at her, smiling, and his daughter smiled back, as did Rider, "- I hope that I can give her happiness, and a caring, loving family."

She blushed as his son in law turned around again, locking his eyes with Rider's.

Well, it seemed that they might get along, after all.

Rider felt his eyes water.

He gave them the Blessing.


End file.
